Fly tying bobbins are used to a hold a spool of thread or other material (e.g., floss), and to feed and manipulate the thread under sufficient tension while tying flies.
A conventional bobbin as used heretofore has a frame with pair of opposing arms that rotatably support a spool of thread. The arms are joined at a holding portion. A guide tube that extends from the holding portion receives thread from the spool and allows the user to guide the thread, e.g., in winding the thread onto a hook shank. The conventional bobbin is configured such that one of the end surfaces of the spool contacts the user's palm when the bobbin is held.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bobbin construction that provides the same or greater functionality than conventional bobbins, yet is more convenient and comfortable to use.